Tengo ganas de ti
by Nessie-Whitey
Summary: Summary: Quiero estar entre tus brazos para forjar nuestro camino y que tú te sientas igual o con más ganas de estar a mi lado, quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma, perderme en el vaivén de tus piernas, hundirme en el calor de tus brazos y a cada mañana saber que es el amor, perderme en tu mirada o solo admirar tu sonrisa...[ZoSan]


**Tengo ganas de ti**

Summary: Quiero estar entre tus brazos para forjar nuestro camino y que tú te sientas igual o con más ganas de estar a mi lado, quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma, perderme en el vaivén de tus piernas, hundirme en el calor de tus brazos y a cada mañana saber que es el amor, perderme en tu mirada o solo admirar tu sonrisa, memorizar nuestras peleas y amar nuestras reconciliaciones. Quisiera que me vieras, que me notaras, que sea tu todo y que lo nuestro sea real.

* * *

**Prologo**

**Zoro POV**

Desde cuando inicio esto?

Tres, cuatro meses? Esto es tan molesto … pero aun así sigo aceptando y esperando a que esta vez le encuentre, no es que realmente lo necesite... pero creo que ya es hora, estoy listo para esto.

Culpo a Franky y Robin, aunque sospecho que Ace tiene que ver mucho en esto, posiblemente igual Nami aunque no lo admita, Luffy no ha de saber que está pasando pero de seguro igual ayuda a su manera; en realidad si lo pienso mejor creo todos están involucrados de algún modo.

Pienso que Robin y Brook siempre reservan en lugares con buen ambiente, Ace y Luffy eligen a los chicos, Nami y Vivi eligen a las chicas y mi atuendo, Ussop incluso hasta me regalo un GPS para encontrar más rápido los restaurantes o puntos de encuentro, Chopper consigue chocolates y flores para la ocasión y Franky me presta su carro.

Suspiro mirando el reloj en la pared y aflojo la corbata frustrado. Parece que no va a venir, ya son dos horas de atraso … pero si me voy todos se molestaran y Nami aumentara mi deuda con ella, no tengo paciencia para eso.

Esos bastardos desesperados buscándome una pareja organizándome cada fin de semana una cita a ciegas y todas, absolutamente todas hasta hoy han sido un desastre, cada loca o rarito que me encuentran, debo dejar de aceptar esta estupidez.

-Puedo sentarme?- alce la vista y vi a un chico dejar una botella de vino en la mesa al igual que dos copas y unos platillos que olían francamente delicioso, para sucesivamente tomar asiento en la silla de enfrente. Un hombre joven, por lo que llegue a ver tiene una buena estatura, es esbelto, rubio y su cabello es un tanto largo no lo suficiente como para llegar a los hombros pero al menos es más largo que el mío y por supuesto lo que más destaca al verlo a la cara, si omitimos su pequeña barba, es esa ridícula ceja rizada.

-ya estas sentado, y espero a alguien- dije mirando a el rubio, ahí note su uniforme, un camarero?.

-pues lamento decirte que el restaurante ya va a cerrar y como tu cita no apareció te invito la cena- dijo señalando la comida sobre la mesa- entiendo tu frustración en estos momentos siempre es bueno tener algo de compañía, eh?-sonrió ladino sacando una cajetilla de cigarros.

-no necesito tu lastima- me cruzo de brazos y frunzo el ceño- y no acepto tu invitación, tu jefe se molestara que andes por ahí regalando la comida

-ja!—se rio y se llevó el cigarro a los labios para después prenderlo con su encendedor- digamos que soy dueño de esta mierda de restaurante, así que no hay ningún problema con que comas gratis, por hoy- aclaro soltando el humo y dándole unos golpecitos a el cigarro sobre el cenicero que había en la mesa.

Alzo un poco la ceja, miro alrededor y noto como los últimos comensales se iban yendo y el personal del restaurante empezaba a apagar y a acomodar las cosas para cerrar.

-Si es gratis entonces no veo ningún inconveniente- asiento levemente tomando la cuchara para probar la sopa- noto como el rubio de la ceja risada sonreía

-es mi más reciente creación, serás el primero en probarla aparte de mi- lo veo servir en las copas el vino

-así que eres un cocinero- asiento probando la sopa, el no era de exagerar pero la sopa era lo más delicioso que había probado nunca!.

-oye!, no me rebajes de ese modo yo soy un chef, no un cocinero- noto que dice ofendido, dejó lo que quedaba de su cigarro en el cenicero y se puso a comer de su sopa. Yo en cambio sigo comiéndome la mía , ojalá nunca terminara – y bien?, te gusto?- alzo el rostro y noto que me miraba expectante

-… he probado mejores- me hundo de hombros tomando la copa y bebo su contenido de un solo sorbo

-no eres alguien muy agradable- sonrió burlón al ver lo molesto que se encontraba el cocinero

-bueno, culpa tuya por invitarle a un extraño la cena- me sirvo más del vino aprovechando la ocasión

-si, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen, debo prender la lección en algún momento- agito la mano despreocupado para seguir comiendo con calma y en silencio. Ya en ese momento note como los empleados del restaurante se iban retirando sin interrumpirles pero si mirarles con curiosidad.

Una vez término de comer miro el reloj de la pared.

-bueno ya es tarde y es hora de irme, supongo que gracias por la comida, cocinero- me levanto de mi asiento y me quito la corbata para guardarla en un bolsillo de el pantalón

El rubio de igual modo se levantó y se estiro , alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza soltando un bostezo

-si, si, lo que sea- vuele a sacar otro cigarro y luego encenderlo- suerte en tu próxima cita, que no te dejen plantado de nuevo- lo veo reírse como si disfrutar de una broma privada

-uhm, y tu deja de andar regalando comida o tu restaurante caerá en banca rota- fue una extraña despedida, sin decirnos más yo me fui a la salida y el solo me siguió para que cuando saliera, el rubio cerrara la puerta del restaurante a mis espaldas.

Cruce la calle para subir al carro de Franky, antes de arrancar, mire por el retrovisor como las pocas luces de ese restaurante que quedaban iban siendo apagadas de a poco. Deje de esperar más, active el GPS y empecé a conducir siguiendo las indicaciones del aparato defectuoso, que siempre terminaba llevándome a otros lados que no eran los que yo quería.

Conduje por la ciudad por una hora, deduje.

Al llegar a el edificio departamental donde vivo, deje el carro en el estacionamiento, baje yendo al elevador y apreté el botón 5, me recargue contra la pared viendo como el número que marcaba el piso en el que iba, subía lentamente

El sonido de mi celular irrumpió la pacifica música que había en el elevador, tome el aparato y mire quien llamaba.

-Ace!- conteste saludándole con pereza

-Zoro!, hombre lo sentimos mucho, apenas nos acaba de llamar tu cita!, al parecer la chica vio mal la dirección que le dieron del restaurante y no supo donde tenia que verte, mira déjame arreglar todo esto

-dile que le conseguimos otra cita!- se escuchó la voz de Luffy al fondo

-Shh!, espera déjame terminar- sonrió al escuchar a sus dos amigos- perdón, Luffy interrumpió…-carraspeo Ace al otro extremo de la llamada- como te decía, ya le llame a Brook y me dice que el puede hacer otra reservación en otro restaurante cerca de tu trabajo para compensar esta cita y que la puedan tener ahora si bien

-Mira, no es necesario, no estoy interesado- dije saliendo del elevador y camine por el pasillo mirando alrededor buscando mi departamento

-vamos, no te enojes!, no era nuestra intención hacer que esperaras tanto tiempo solo!

-no, enserio Ace, dile a Luffy y al resto que estoy bien- escuche las queja de Ace al otro lado y como alguien más tomaba la llamada

-Zoro~! Vamos di que si!, esta vez elegí a la indicada! Se que se llevaran bien!- escuche la voz suplicante de Luffy- todos queremos compensar esta noche!

-No hay nada que compensar- sonreí al ver que alfin encontraba mi departamento después de vareos minutos de buscarlo por los pasillos, saque las llaves de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta entrando a mi departamento-

-…- hubo unos momentos de silencio al otro lado de la línea- paso algo hoy?- cerro la puerta al entrar y se detuvo de golpe recordando a el rubio

-...no, nada paso

* * *

NA: Hola primero que nada, esta historia contendrá mucho drama y romance, como también muchas intrigas y secretos; engaños y demás. No olviden dejar sus opiniones o sugerencias para este fic

Este fic lo hice con fines de diversión y por amor a esta pareja, al ser mi primera historia de ellos, haré lo posible por no hacerlos OCC

LA historia sera en nuestra época (AU)

Sin más que decir, espero hayan disfrutado de el primer capitulo.


End file.
